Shichigatsu to Hanabi
by Balverine
Summary: Naruto's face was still slightly flush from drink and his eyes were as dark as the moonless sky but it didn't keep Neji from kissing him.


**Inspiration** : Fireworks festivals, summer laziness and slight depression. Plus, as always, there is a horrific lack of NarutoxNeji on this site.

 **Summary** : Naruto's face was still slightly flush from drink and his eyes were as dark as the moonless sky but it didn't keep Neji from kissing him.

 **Disclaimer** : I am the origarmi killer.

 **Warnings** : Bishounen overdose, skimpy clothing, drunken ninja, butt touching

* * *

Naruto entered his apartment with heavy feet, exhausted but feeling accomplished, there had been more simulation training. He had thought a group of angry demons was the worst thing that could attack the village, the thought of supernatural creatures that were even more terrifying than what they had already faced seemed impossible but the others talked of beasts more powerful than the tailed ones, spirits of Gods, death itself and probably worst of all; ghosts.

Sighing, Naruto kicked off his shoes and hoped the progress he'd made would only benefit him when the time came to put on the stuffy hat and robes and really, finally call himself Hokage. All he wanted was to protect this village and have the people who lived here feel that they were protected and safe.

His younger, more head strong self would probably berate him for having this many doubts, and he smiled, thinking of the hyperactive twelve year old Naruto calling him a baby and donning the attire himself. It was endearing how naive he was back then but now he understood, the reasons behind some of the looks he received when he was younger.

Reminiscence aside, he wandered into the living room sitting area to find his current roommate nowhere in sight, but instead found a tray on the table that sat in the middle of the room with a note that accompanied it.

" _Bring this outside when you get home_." he read out loud and noticed the tray held a bottle of plum wine and some drinking snacks layed out on a circular platter.

Smiling to himself, Naruto decided to jump in the shower and tie on a summer kimono, the fabric was blue and it had sunflowers embroidered on to it, the obi he tied around his waist was a dark red with a geometric leaf like pattern.

Naruto grabbed the tray and stepped out on to the narrow balcony that hang on the outside of his appartment. He was confused at first, then he noticed the pair of slippers still on the floor of the small landing. Using all the balance he could muster, Naruto climbed up on to the roof, careful not to spill anything on the tray. There he found Neji sitting, back towards him and long hair shifting in the late evening breeze.

The sky on the horizon was still pink and orange, evidence of the setting sun, causing Neji's silhouette to illuminate faintly. His grey and white kimono seemed to almost glow in the waining light. He must have heard or felt Naruto approach because his head turned and he smiled and Naruto felt at peace.

"Took you long enough." Neji shifted and turned in Naruto's direction, when the blond got close enough he noticed the Hyuga sitting on a slightly worn rug that may have been his at one point.

"Needed a shower, Tsunade gets her kicks out of testing my limits." He placed the tray near where they were and sat down before grabbing the wine and cups and pouring some for Neji and then himself.

"I know," the brunette smiled into his cup before taking a sip, which caused Uzumaki to glare at him suspiciously from the corner of his eye. "I didn't say I condoned it."

Naruto huffed "But you didn't say you didn't either."

They laughed together for a moment before Naruto attempted to get comfortable on the tile roof, which wasn't easy to say the least. They talked, in peace, about mundane things; the missions Neji had been involved in, Lee's latest pursuit of Sakura and Temari and Shikamaru announcing her second pregnancy. Naruto made an inappropriate joke concerning Shikamaru laziness and Neji berated him for it before laughing as well.

After a lull in their conversation and about halfway through the snacks and wine, the first light rocketed into the air and burst into a handful of colors. The hues danced across the night sky and painted the couple in shades of green, blue, pink and yellow. As the fireworks filled the night, the two remained quiet and just watched, moreso because the sound boomed across the sky, muffling anything else that may have been heard or said.

The summer sky was illuminated with colors for hours until the fireworks finally died down somewhere near midnight. Warm from drink, Naruto lay on his back, somewhat disappointed that the spectacle was over.

"Too bad there's such a thing as too much of a good thing." He said out loud and drew the attention of Neji's opal eyes.

"Yeah, if they went on much longer, there would be complaints."

"Who could sleep with all the noise." Naruto laughed to himself drunkenly and said it was nothing when questioned by the brunette. "Let's get inside, excitement gone, it's getting cold."

Neji followed the blonde down into the appartment and set about cleaning up the mess of rubbish they had made. When he was done, he noticed the home to be eerilie quiet and decided to search around the corner for his partner. There he found him sprawled across the bed, lying on his back and eyes still wide open.

"Can't sleep?" he inquired, moving closer to the male when blue eyes blinked slowly without looking in his direction.

"I was waiting." Naruto said, a smile quirking at the side of his sat up slowly, in a way that reminded Neji of the dead coming back to life, and reached for the Hyuga who was just in front of him. Neji obliged and entered the embrace, cradling Naruto in his arms while the male rest his head against his chest. "I thought about it again today."

The Hyuga was quiet, he didn't have to guess around or ask questions to understand what the blonde was talking about. Neji listened and allowed Naruto to speak.

"It made me second guess myself for a moment... Then it passed." Neji stroked his fingers through the soft spikes of Naruto's hair, massaging the scalp and tugging gently at the roots.

"What made it pass so quickly?"

"I'm not sure." he replied after a moment pause. "I remember thinking about Konohamaru, Kakashi sensei, Sakura Chan, Gaara, you...everyone I cared for. I think I'm finally starting to overcome this fear."

Naruto had expressed his trepidation before, the idea of becoming Hokage would force people to notice and recognize him, it would give him a place in the world. It's why he had the initial desire in the first place. But his dream and reality were two separate truths, Naruto soon found out that the title of Hokage was a much larger burden to bear and he had to be willing to face sacrifices that his predicessors were forced to choose as well. Neji was proud of Naruto for taking the burdens in stride and learning how to cope with them. He did not run from them or feign ignorance and Neji believed that is what made him stronger.

"I'm glad. You'll be a great leader one day, Naruto."

The blond lifted his head with a grin. "You always say that."

"Because I mean it."

Naruto's face was still slightly flush from drink and his eyes were as dark as the moonless sky but it didn't keep Neji from kissing him. Uzumaki responded with a soft hum of approval and a sweet kiss of his own.

They embraced with lips and hands and pulled each other closer but Naruto had the leverage and pulled the brunette on top of the bed with him. The two of them lay on their sides caressing, soft fingers exploring beneath summer yukata that had yet to be removed. Naruto pulled the brunette flush against his body, arousal awoken and apparent through the thin folds of his clothing. Neji reached beneath the layers to find the prominent bulge and grasp it between his fingers. He cupped and molded the flesh causing the blond to groan incoherent thoughts into their still kissing mouths.

Uzumaki was hot and rigid and stroking down the shaft to cup full and textured sack caused a heat to spread all throughout Neji.

Strong hands that were not shy of battle, untied the knot of Neji's own yukata, curious fingers explored the planes of his chest and stomach and found their way over his thighs, pulling them around slim hips that ground arousals together in a most pleasant way.

"Unf... Naruto..." his voice was husky and breathless from endless kisses.

The blond continued his actions until his fingers snaked around to Neji's opening and fondled the ring of flesh there. Neji jerked at the sensation and moaned softly, turning onto his back and dragging Naruto on top of him. The blond followed dutifully and crawled back between Neji's strong, pale legs.

The red obi that had been tied to his waist was pulled away and the sides of his yukata spilled open exposing an expanse of tan skin that Neji couldn't keep his hands off of. He slid his palms over hard muscle and massaged his way downward towards the thick length of Naruto's arousal. Again he gripped and squeezed at the member in his hands while it's owners teeth captured pale lips between them.

Neji moaned as the blond pushed his tongue into his mouth, pushing against his own, moving over teeth and lips as if they belonged to him. It made Neji a tingling and hypersensitive mess when they kissed this deeply. To release the tension, he rubbed against the Uzumaki, groin meeting groin and lustful groans spreading through both partners.

Naruto broke the kiss to look down at where their crotches touched, dismayed that there were still layers between them, he moved to tug Neji's underwear from his legs and toss them into a corner of the room to lay forgotten. While he was pulled away from Neji's body at the moment, the blond removed his yukata from his shoulders, then pushed on Nejis chest to get him to lay down while he clamored over him to reach into a drawer at his bedside. The bottle was small, descrete, but it still made Neji's nerves flare when he saw it. The liquid was poured into Naruto's palms quite haphazardly and spread over fingers so that it coated each one.

Inside the room was quiet save for Neji's loud breathing and what sounded like the beating of his own heart. He had become so aroused in the short time they had been fooling around on the bed he could feel the length of his erection poke at his stomach. It was like torture, watching Naruto's hands move away from sight, feeling his fingers probing and then pushing through softly, gentle at first and then more purposefully. It was as if Naruto knew exactly where to stroke, when to stretch his fingers apart and pull them out of Neji's body so that the soft burn of pain never flared into something worse, something he couldn't handle.

Neji's toes curled at the feeling and he wanted the pleasure to keep building. But it was over suddenly when Naruto's fingers stopped and they were removed.

The Hyuga imagined that the gap in time and the loss of sensation was used to coat Naruto's own member in lube. He guessed the blond had reached his limit and prepared to enter him in earnest, he assumed because he had draped an arm over his eyes, hiding his face, preventing him from seeing the others actions.

Making such noises that Naruto coaxed from him was embarrassing and it was shameful but he still his from his reactions even after all this time of being intimate with the blond. Naruto never seemed to mind, however, but his refuge would be short lived once the future village leader pulled his arms away from his face and forced him to confront his passion.

Neji waited, heavy breaths calming some after a short while, and felt the end of Naruto's blunt member meet his twitching entrance. His legs were pulled apart wider and lifted so that he was exposed more fully to Uzumaki's menstrations. He felt himself stretched as the head pushed through and gave a small gasp as Naruto was fully seated within him. The intrusion came at minor cost to his comfort but Neji would be lying if he said it wasn't the best feeling in the world. He chanced a look at the blond above him by moving his arm away from his eyes.

The darkness in the room had settled and Neji's eyes had adjusted so much that he could see the flicker of light in blue eyes as they shifted in his direction. Naruto had been steadying his breath but it looked like he sucked it all in once his eyes fell upon Neji. Reaching forward to cup his hand around the back of Neji's neck, Naruto grabbed him by the nape of his dark hair and pulled him forward. There He met with Naruto's own lips in a deep and exploring kiss that seemed to last for ages.

When they broke apart, Naruto pushed out and then back into Neji's body, smiling at the sounds he created, breathing heavy and audible but somehow under control.

"Gods, Naruto," the Hyuga gasped when he was laid back onto the bed.

Hips moved slowly, dragging the member that filled him in and out at a steady pace. Neji felt giddy and impatient but at the same time like he couldn't take anymore. Making love with Naruto had always felt like a jumble of sensation he could never wrap his mind around at once. He felt as if he could feel too many things at the same time and it was overwhelming, overloading his senses with a pleasure he could never comprehend.

"Have I ever told you how much I love it when you say my name like that?" the blond replied with a smirk as he grabbed Neji's hand and kissed each knuckle.

The Hyuga gave a breathy laugh and wanted to reply with something snarky or sappy but the wind flew out of his lungs with a gasp when Naruto nudged that bundle inside of him that made stars explode behind his eyelids. Naruto noticed this reaction and flattened his body against the brunettes, hips not stopping their movement, face still flushed but now from exhertion.

"Does it feel good, Neji?" The Uzumaki asked coyly all the while bringing his legs to rest around his waist.

A nod was all Neji could give. Everytime he opened his mouth an erent moan slipped through; they were getting louder, which he tried to hide by covering his mouth with his hands but that didn't work for long once Naruto began moving his arms away from his face.

"Talk to me, Neji, tell me how it feels." the blond nearly begged breathlessly causing a tingle to snake it's way up the pale man's back.

"You always want to be so quiet. Let me hear you." The breathy way he whispered that into his ear made Neji groan, which caught a positive response from Naruto.

"Like that! Just like that, do it again." He nearly pleaded and Neji bit his lip in restraint. All the while Naruto never stilled his pace, his voice became more husky, breaths ragged but had no indication of tiring, even considering what his body must have gone through earlier that day.

"Aren't you tired yet? Why do you like to torture me so much?" He asked between breaths and escaping moans. Meanwhile Naruto had buried himself between the Hyuga's pale chin and shoulder and suckled at the area there. He bit his lovers collar bone, causing him to jump slightly.

"Torture? Is that what this is? You must like it." He gave a toothy grin and Neji rolled his eyes.

Naruto's hands moved downward, palms gripping slender hips and squeezing the the apparent bone he found there slightly. Lifting up into a more enabling position, Naruto rubbed circles into Neji's hips softly, thumbs dipping into the crease of his hip bone before fingers found their way around to supple cheeks, then squeezed firmly.

Naruto thought the male was thin, but that wasn't the word he'd use, lean felt like a better word to describe the Hyuga. Neji was all lean muscle against a frame that betrayed a delicate nature. It was probably due to the way he fought, the Byakugan weilder wasnt a heavy hitter, he rarely had to get close to his opponent to land a strike. His technique was graceful and subtle and it left a mark on his body.

Though it was not always perfect, he noted, fingers absently tracing along the scar over his heart. The Hyuga noticed what he did and grabbed hold of his hand and held it there, he splayed their fingers along the whip-like scars that resembled spiderwebs. Naruto bent over to kiss the largest and ugliest one, the one that had taken weeks to heal, the one that had nearly ended Neji's life. The feeling was ghostly, he could feel the blonds lips but just barely, it was as if there was a light film over his skin. Neji squirmed and gasped and Naruto moved their bodies together with new vigor.

Wet sounds of their sex filled the air mixed with mumbled sounds of affection. Moments before his release, Naruto captured Neji's mouth again, nipping at his bottom lip, he muttered, "Do you love me, Neji?"

Breaths we're heavy and mingled together incoherently, Neji's body was being filled at a steady rate that made his legs quiver, he would release soon but Neji could do little else but nod and whisper, "Yes, I love you, Naruto."

Their orgasms came one after another and Neji felt all the more relaxed because of it. The humid summer night brought little comfort to their sweaty skin but neither seemed to notice and simply held onto the other until their hearts calmed and their breaths slowed.

"I love you so much Neji." He felt the words mumbled against his neck before Naruto lifted his head to look at him properly. "You know that, right?"

The Hyuga pretended to consider that information as new for a moment. "I've always suspected it, it's good to know I have something to blackmail you with, Naruto-kun." The playful smile he gave was mirrored by the blond above him in a way that will never not be adorable to him.

They shared a kiss that was soft and sweet and to the point and then Naruto flopped back into Neji's arms, exhausted but content.

* * *

 **Kyo** \- I plan on making extensive contributions to this pairing I just forget to type them up. I have a 3 chapter fluffsmut fic on a hard drive somewhere that needs editing and ideas for about 3 more longer fics floating around in my head. Not to mention all the oneshots I can imagine. I just don't have a working computer and typing on a tablet, what I am doing now, feels... inorganic. So I'm still here, mushing these two guys faces together and making them say sappy things, coping with the loss of yet another unexplored Kishimoto character while avoiding Boruto like the plague. He seriously made an anime about the wrong child...


End file.
